ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny Tennyson (Ult. Timeline)
Kenny Tennyson is the son of Ultimate Ben 10,000 and his wife, Julie Tennyson. He hails from a timeline where his father had kept the Ultimatrix. Similar to his Prime counterpart, he too wields an Omnitrix replica. He is a Human from the planet Earth of an alternate timeline. Appearance The primary difference between this Kenny and his Prime counterpart is his physical appearance. This is due to his mother being Julie Tennyson in this timeline. Kenny bears a striking resemblance to his father when he was his age. Caucasian complexion, green eyes, etc. The primary difference though is his black hair, inherited from his mother. His sense of clothing is similar to his father's in his youth. Wearing a black shirt with a white stripe, centered with a black square holding the white numeral of "10". Followed by blue jeans with a Plumber's badge resting on his belt buckle and bright green converse. On his left wrist is his Omnitrix replica, resembling that of the Omniverse ''design. Personality Kenny initially was much like his father was when he was his age. A bit cocky, wanting to get involved in the action, but at the same time, knows when to do the right thing. All too similar to his counterpart. But soon Ken was allowed to get involved in the battles, allowing him to realize the dangers of the "hero business". As results, he finds himself concerned on whether or not if he's ready for such a responsibility. Kenny often debates the case of his own individuality. He loves and respects his father, but sees that he appears to be a carbon copy of either Ben or even Albedo for that matter; Under the impression that he's "just another Ben look-alike with a clone Omnitrix", comparing his own hacking of the Master Control to the likes of Albedo. Because of his concerns, he strives to make himself to be more "unique". He seeks to protect the ones that he loves, especially after realizing the dangers of his work. This centers around the likes of his sister (Gwen), his cousin Devlin, etc. Such behavior even extends to the Omnitrix's AI, Trixie, treating "her" like family. Though he is immature at times and somewhat paranoid, he seeks to protect others. Unlike most, Kenny is actually fond of the alien form, Fasttrack. Upon receiving the Omnitrix replica, he traded out XLR8 for Fasttrack, stating that XLR8 was "his father's go-to" and wanted to make Fasttrack his own. Powers and Abilities Ken wields an Omnitrix replica, gifted to him by Azmuth on his 10th birthday. Same as his father, he's able to transform into a multitude of alien forms, equipped with their respective abilities. Starting out, he is only enabled one playlist of ten aliens currently (Fasttrack, Ditto, Stinkfly, Snakepit, Spitter, Wildvine, Buzzshock, Shell-head, Sandbox, and Grey Matter). Thanks to his hacking via Grey Matter's intellect, his Omnitrix no longer is hindered by a time limit. Enabling him to keep on fighting in alien form, and without fear of timing out mid-battle. His intellect does not end there, for he utilized such hacking to "humanize" the Omnitrix AI, making it a more active and involved feature. Not wanting to be dependent on the Omnitrix, Kenny strives to learn some actual combat skills of his own accord. Currently he combats with a bizarre form of fighting that consist of combat and erratic dance moves. Weaknesses Kenny suffers from a sense of insecurity and paranoia, believing the dangers of his heroics to be a tad overwhelming and in such stress, he bends over backwards to shield others from it. Of course him stressing on the little details tends to either exhaust him or having his efforts to be misguided. Although his Omnitrix no longer has a time limit, he still retains the limited playlist of ten selected aliens to choose from. Because of such, Kenny's array of alien abilities can have possible limits. Just as versatile but not as vast as his father's. Unlike his counterpart, Kenny doesn't exactly have extensive knowledge of his father's aliens nor his own. This is due to witnessing Ultimate Ben displaying their abilities, but not their physiques. Thus Kenny tends to need time to figure out how his aliens function before utilizing them for combat right away. It's later revealed that upon request of his father, Azmuth had programmed a voice command, "Initiate Reset, Code 10", that would force the Omnitrix to deactivate and reset upon force. This was made as a contingency if the situation called for it. It is unknown if it is the only voice command or if the Omnitrix AI has informed him of it. Whenever caught having to fight in his human form, the evident being that human form is without empowerment. He is more vulnerable to injury outside of alien form, and only do so much with the outside training he has been receiving in terms of combat. Biography Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson was born of Ben 10,000 and Julie Tennyson (nee' Yamato). Growing up, he was well exposed to his father's heroics. From the career of Ben 10,000 to Ultimate Ben to even President of the United States. In fact, Kenny was present when the third Vilgaxian invasion occurred during his father's presidency, although merely as a witnessing infant. Kenny wanting to join his father as a hero, was ecstatic when "Uncle Azmuth" and "Cousin Eunice" gave him an Omnitrix on his 10th birthday. Though getting his kicks in, Ken was occasionally overwhelmed by the legacy of his father. Often fearing for the future, Kenny stresses on shielding those of the present; This causes his parents to be concerned. Shortly during the week following his 10th birthday, Kenny had assisted Ben in fighting off the various foes, including the vengeful return of Albedo. Receiving both his licks as a hero and getting a taste of the more aggressive side of it, Kenny and his family had managed to fight off said enemies. As well as a short visit to the hospital, having been injured during the intense battle. Wanting to prepare himself for the future, Kenny had once again hacked his Omnitrix (Grey Matter on the job!), deciding to enhance the Omnitrix's AI. Upgrading it to be more alert and responsive as well as creating it a more "human" personality. In attempt of humanizing it, Kenny has christen the AI as "Trixie". It has been stated that rather than bring him along, Ben 10,000 had Gwendolyn babysit Kenny and Gwen while he and his younger self fight Eon that day. Relationships Family '''Ben Tennyson (father) - '''Fathered by the hero of heroes, Ken has quite the legacy to live up to. Though the two do having a loving relationship, there will be the occasional hiccup caused by their heroics and such. Ben is proud that Ken does strive to be his own man, and try to remind him that he doesn't even have to bother with the heroics. '''Julie Tennyson (mother) - ' Olympic Tennis athlete, Julie is a very loving mother for her children. Though an Olympic athlete, she still finds time for her children, letting them know they're her most important priority. At first she wasn't welcoming of the heroics and Omnitrix when Kenny was the concern, but eventually allowed it. Her motherly concerned showed up fiercely as she responded to Albedo's attack on her son. Following such, she pretty much became the rock for Kenny to lean on when the heroics became too much for him '''Gwen Tennyson (sister) - '''Akin with those before them, Ken and Gwen seem to bicker a lot. A sibling rivalry that held no bounds. Initially, Ken use of insults for her were related to lack of desire to be "in on the family business". This would later lessen as the two found common ground. Bickering aside, Kenny does care for his sister and will do what he can to protect her. '''Gwendolyn Tennyson (cousin) - '''Though merely a first cousin (once removed), Ken can't help but call her "Aunt Gwendolyn". Similar to his mother, Gwendolyn often tries to recognize the fact that Ken is still a child and not the "next hero of the universe". She often tries to act as the fun aunt, when not scolding at them for Devlin's involvement in troublesome acts. '''Devlin Levin (cousin) - '''Son of Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin, and the best friend that Ken could ask for. The two play often whenever they aren't consumed by the antics of their parents' careers, and even fight alongside each when they are in battle with evil. Together, the two often are a bundle of trouble, getting in mischievous shenanigans. Often by mistake, those outside the family have assumed them to be brothers, rather than cousins, because of their closeness. Other '''Quartz (pet) - '''A Stone Creature gifted to him by Aunt Gwendolyn on his 10th birthday. Unlike most of it's kind, Quartz is rather puppy-like than humanoid, right down to the personality. Ken is really fond of Quartz, and is really protective of him. This is evident as he became emotional when Quartz was momentarily crushed by Albedo. Though Quartz can regenerate, Ken would rather not chance it ever again. '''Trixie (ally) - '''Trixie is the AI of Kenny's Omnitrix, emotionally improved by Kenny's own hacking. Originally Trixie was similar to that of Ben's Ultimatrix, merely organizing and operating the Omnitrix's functions. But after improvements, Trixie is more vocal and having a more human personality. Kenny often treats like a friend and family, their relationship being akin to that of Ben and Eunice. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Kenny's entire name seems to be of family sentiments. His first name, named after Ben's cousin, Ken. His middle name, Maxwell, is named after Max Tennyson, his great-grandpa. * Contrast with his counterpart, Ken is rather limited by his own behavior than that of others. * Kenny has met the offspring of Big Chill and even being the one to give them names. They and the family get together once every year. * In contrast with his father, Kenny is actually quite fond of clowns. In fact, he can't bring himself to fight Zombozo because he can't stop laughing at him. * The Kenny of this timeline is of Asian descent, due to his mother being Julie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Future Characters Category:Chronos22 Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males